


Caught In The Act

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Consent, I feel like these tags are spoiling the fic lol, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overhearing Sex, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Lance catches Shiro and Keith in the act - sort of. Okay, so maybe he didn'tseethem, exactly. But that's no reason Pidge and Hunk shouldn't believe him!Well, if they need proof, he'll just get some.Something a little spooky for my favorite month~





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



> I don’t have much writing time this week, but here’s a little spoopy something for the best month/holiday of the year!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Incognito4713~  
> Please enjoy!!

Lance hummed to himself as he walked down one of the long hallways in the Castle of Lions. It was an off day. Training had wrapped up earlier that morning and they hadn’t received any calls for help, so, what was left to do other than explore their spaceship home?

He rounded a corner, his hands in his pockets, and a familiar tune on the tip of his tongue, when he heard something. He paused, one leg raised in mid-step. He wondered if he’d imagined it, but there they were again. Hushed voices.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Lance moved toward where they seemed to be coming from. He strained his ears and picked up a few words.

“Shiro, please...”

Lance furrowed his brow. That sounded like Keith.

“Again?” came Shiro’s reply and then a shivery gasp. “Eager?”

“ _Please_ ,” Keith said again, tone verging on desperate. “I  _need_  it.”

Whoa. Just what was Lance overhearing?

“All right,” Shiro sighed. “But just a little.” Then Keith said something in response, maybe a hurried ‘thank you,’ but it was cutoff by Shiro’s sharp intake of breath and Keith’s own deep, muffled moan.

Lance backed away slowly, not wanting to intrude further. But, more than that, he was eager to run off and discuss his recent discovery with Pidge and Hunk.

Wait until they got a load of this!

When he walked into the kitchen, the two paladins in question were bent over the counter, staring at a cookie sheet that contained what appeared to be some sort of baked good, though the smell wasn’t very promising.

“I finally found you!” Lance cried triumphantly, getting their attention.

Pidge looked up first. “Oh, hey, Lance. What’s up?” Hunk was still looking down forlornly at his most recent culinary miscalculation.

“I think Shiro and Keith are an item,” he replied, crossing his arms over his chest and waggling his eyebrows. He’d meant to lead into it, but this was the third place he’d looked for his friends and he couldn’t help but to blurt it out.

“What?” Pidge quirked an eyebrow and Hunk finally tore his gaze away from the charred remains on the baking sheet. “What makes you say that?”

“Well...” Lance sauntered forward. “I may have overheard the two of them ‘getting it on,’ so to speak, in the hallway.”

Both Pidge and Hunk looked skeptical. “I don’t know, man.” Hunk frowned. “Are you sure you didn’t just imagine it?”

Lance pulled a face at that. “You think I just wander around the castle and assume every creak and groan is my teammates getting down and dirty?” He pouted.

“No?” Hunk began, giving a shrug. “It just seems...” He twirled an oven mitted hand as if trying to find the right word.

“I just think they would have told us if they were dating,” Pidge interrupted. “Shiro isn’t the type to sneak around behind our backs.”

Lance agreed with that. But still, he knew what he’d heard. And so, feeling the need to defend himself, he sought to prove that his assumption had been correct. And what better way to do so than by keeping a close eye on both their leader and resident loner?

But the two only appeared that evening at dinner, both acting completely normal. Like they hadn’t been ‘doing the do’ in the hallway an hour or so earlier. They just sat there, Keith silent and Shiro talking to Allura about their training plan for the following day.

It was so ordinary, that Lance started to doubt what he’d heard. That was until Keith excused himself, leaving his food completely untouched. That wasn’t abnormal, but the way Shiro’s eyes followed Keith’s retreating form certainly was. That, combined with Shiro following shortly after, was highly suspicious, in Lance’s opinion.

He shot Pidge and Hunk a knowing look, but they just shook their heads.

All right, if that’s how they were going to be, Lance would simply have to prove it to them. So, he thanked Hunk and Coran for dinner, cleared his plate, and went off in search of their missing teammates, his Altean, smart phone-like tablet at the ready.

He was going to catch them in the act.

It occurred to Lance, as he roamed the hallways, that maybe taking a picture of Shiro and Keith in the ‘middle of it’ was a little uncouth. Rude, even. But he wasn’t sure how else to prove his suspicions to the non-believers.

He was considering an alternate form of proof, when he heard two familiar voices whispering just around the corner.

“Twice in one day?” Shiro asked, sounding incredulous. “You’re insatiable.”

“You know how I get,” Keith whined and then added. “I’m sorry.” Shiro responded with something else, but he’d spoken too softly for Lance to hear. “I’ll try to be more gentle this time,” Keith promised and Lance, despite the blush spreading over his entire face, decided that now was the time to catch them - before they disrobed.

So, Lance tiptoed around the corner and sprung out, his phone’s camera at the ready. “Ah...!” he began and then blinked, finishing with a softer, “...ha?”

Shiro and Keith were, indeed, fully clothed, but that wasn’t the surprising part. They were close, as was to be expected, but their hands weren’t roaming each other’s bodies as one might imagine. Shiro’s were on Keith’s shoulders and Keith’s were clutching the front of Shiro’s vest, his lips hovering just above the other’s neck, his mouth wide. And were those...fangs?

“Uh...” Lance faltered, his tablet clattering to the ground. “I...uh...” He took a couple steps back and jumped when Keith threw an arm out, reaching toward him.

“I can explain!” he said quickly, but Lance didn’t want to hear it. He turned tail and took off down the hallway. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure what he’d just witnessed, but it was not what he’d thought.

He heard footsteps behind him and he increased his speed, not wanting to deal with Keith after he’d interrupted his... His what? Meal? Lance shook his head. He wasn’t about to be next.

Unfortunately, Keith was faster than Lance and caught the hem of his jacket just as he tried to duck into one of the storage rooms.

Lance spun around and then fell backwards, slipping out of his jacket and falling into a metal shelf. He hissed as one of the sharp edges sliced his arm. Then he fell to the ground, a hand covering his wound as Keith loomed over him.

“D-Don’t come any closer!” Lance shouted, swallowing thickly as he took in Keith’s pointy fangs and bright, glowing eyes.

“Lance, calm down.” Keith held his hands up. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He blinked and his eyes returned to normal.

“Why should I believe you?” Lance frowned up at him. “You were going to bite Shiro!”

Keith paused then, averting his gaze and almost looking...ashamed? “I’m...sorry you saw that.” Lance bet he was! Now he was caught! But...caught doing what exactly? Shiro didn’t seem to be resisting. So..maybe it was an agreement they had?

“So...” Lance prompted, his pulse finally slowing from its frantic pace. “Is this a Galra thing or...?”

“No!” Keith answered quickly, facing Lance with wide eyes. “I mean...I don’t think so... My dad was like this, too.” He bit his lower lip, his fangs retracting. “Shiro was the only one who knew and he...helped me.”

“Helped you?” Lance sat up, unsure if his shaky legs would allow him to stand.

“I get...cravings,” Keith replied. “It was easier at home, you know? Because desert animals come out at night.” He sighed. “But at the Garrison...”

Okay. Lance began putting things together. Keith was some sort of blood-sucking...thing. “Are you...a vampire?” he tried, realizing it sounded unbelievable. But, then again, they were flying magical robot lions in space, so...anything was possible.

“That’s what some people call us,” Keith answered. “But, I promise I would never hurt anyone,” he said quickly. “Blood is just hard to come by out here and Shiro-”

“Offered to help again,” Lance finished for him. He moved and then winced, forgetting that he’d cut his arm. He pulled his hand away, his palm stained red. His gaze shot to Keith just in time to see the other’s nostrils flare. “Uh...so,” he began, trying to make small talk and distract him. “How come Shiro’s neck isn’t covered with bite marks?”

“Our saliva has healing properties,” Keith replied, his eyes still on Lance’s arm. “Want me to show you?” He glanced up,his pupils blown.

Lance swallowed nervously, but he was curious. And it’s not like Keith said he was going to bite him. “O-Okay,” he consented, hating the way he stammered.

Keith knelt down beside him, gripping Lance’s wrist with one hand and smoothing his fingers over the cut with the other. Then he bent over, running his tongue along the length of it.

Lance shivered. It tickled.

Then Keith closed his lips around it and Lance threw his head back, overwhelmed by the sensation. Was this what Shiro felt? No wonder he’d been so eager to volunteer.

A moment later, Keith pulled back. Lance looked down at his arm, surprised to see that the skin was completely healed. “Dude,” he breathed.

“Yeah,” Keith replied, a faint blush on his cheeks. Which would have looked innocent if he hadn’t immediately brought his bloodied fingers to his mouth, licking them clean.

Wow. Lance blinked. But he quickly recovered, plastering on a smirk. “So, um, if it ever gets to be too much for Shiro and you, uh, need another volunteer...” he trailed off, enjoying the way Keith’s eyes darkened at the prospect.

So what if his scheme to expose Shiro and Keith’s relationship hadn’t exactly gone according to plan? Lance found that he really didn’t mind. This was  _much_  more interesting, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween >:3c
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron side blog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
